Brincando em poças
by flor do deserto
Summary: Um pequeno conto sobre uma humana, um hanyou e algumas poças D'água...


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Brincando em poças.**

Inuyasha protegeu o rosto com as mãos inutilmente, sequer sabia por que ainda fazia aquilo, já estava ensopado de qualquer forma, as roupas e os cabelos pesavam com o peso da água, os pés descalços chamuscavam na lama, e a chuva caia em seu rosto de forma impiedosa e quase dolorosa.

E mesmo assim a garota idiota que corria e pulava ao seu lado não parecia poder ficar mais feliz.

Novamente ela saltou com os dois pés para dentro de uma poça a sua frente espirrando água para todos os lados, e Inuyasha voltou a proteger o rosto com as mãos, e Kagome riu, tinha o cabelo grudado à face, a blusa encharcada e transparentes e as meias enlameadas, mas o rosto estava corado, por causa do frio e das risadas.

_Pare com isso! – mandou agarrando-a pelo braço e puxando-a, antes que ela fizesse novamente – Você quer ficar doente? Onde é que está o seu guarda-chuva, bruxa?

Kagome fez uma careta.

_Não seja tão rabugento Inuyasha!

_Não quero que adoeça! – ele protestou soltando-a.

_Mas é só um pequeno banho de chuva. Você nunca brincou na chuva Inuyasha? – e chutou a água de uma poça em sua direção, fazendo-a espirrar em seu tórax.

_Feh, só uma mulher burra como você se divertiria desse jeito. – disse zangado.

_O que foi? Tem medo de ficar gripado?

_Feh, eu sou um meio-youkai, não sou tão frágil quanto você Kagome, não é uma chuvinha atoa dessas que vai me fazer ficar doente. – respondeu presunçoso e reclamou: – A sua mochila está pesada. Por que sempre que volta tem de trazer tantas coisas?

_Tá bem, então dá próxima vez eu deixo lá o seu Ramen...

_Eu não disse isso! – falou rapidamente – E além do mais, você é muito frágil Kagome, vai ficar doente.

Kagome deu um pequeno e amistoso beliscão em sua bochecha direita.

_Às vezes você é muito chato Inuyasha, mas se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu prometo que assim que chegarmos ao vilarejo eu troco de roupa, tomo uns antigripais, e me preparo uma sopa bem quente. Está bem assim pra você?

_Feh. – resmungou.

Balançando a cabeça Kagome o empurrou, fazendo-o cair sentado numa poça d'água, com expressão surpresa.

_Sabe de uma coisa Inuyasha? – ela colocou as mãos nos quadris com um sorriso brincalhão, os cabelos pingavam – Acho que você já está a tanto tempo perseguindo o Naraku, caçando fragmentos e gritando "garras retalhadoras de almas" que já até se esqueceu de como se divertir! – ergueu o rosto para olhar por entre as copas das árvores – Olhe, já está parando de chover. Você já pode parar de reclamar.

E virou-se sem sequer oferecer-se para ajuda-lo a levantar.

Ah, então ele não sabia mais como se divertir, é? Inuyasha sorriu travessamente.

Kagome gritou surpresa quando, sem qualquer aviso prévio, uma onda de água gelada de chuva e lama pegou-a por trás, quando se virou, se deparou com Inuyasha, parado ao lado de uma poça de água, assoviando inocentemente com o olhar perdido no céu e as mãos enfiadas nas mangas... Ele tinha um pé mais molhado e enlameado que o outro.

Sorriu. Então ele achava que ela iria deixar assim barato? Pois estava muito enganado!

De repente ela correu e pulou em Inuyasha, atirando-o no chão, sem sequer se importar se estava ou não sujando a sua mochila de lama, caíram os dois com um sonoro _SBLOSH _na lama, e rindo ela pegou um punhado de lama e esfregou em seu cabelo prateado, Inuyasha revidou atirando água em seu rosto, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se e cair de cima dele.

Quando Shippou foi procura-los, quase meia hora mais tarde, pois já estava ficando preocupado que Inuyasha saíra para buscar Kagome e não voltara, acabou por encontrar a ambos, imundos e ensopados brincando nas poças de água que a chuva havia deixado para trás.

_Dias mais tarde..._

Kagome espirrou ruidosamente e fungou, logo antes de Inuyasha sentar-se ao seu lado e lhe entregar uma caneca de chá quente.

_E disse que você iria adoecer! – ele repreendeu. – Fique mais perto do fogo para se aquecer melhor.

Ela tomou um gole de seu chá.

_É só um resfriado passageiro. Quando passarmos pelas termas amanhã, irei me sentir melhor. Tome. – ofereceu sua caixa de lenços descartáveis.

_Obrigado.

Agradeceu puxando um dos lenços, e assoando o nariz avermelhado que já começava a escorrer novamente.

**Fim.**

Será que mereço algumas review's?


End file.
